Window
by piscesaurus
Summary: Terlalu cliché jika aku mengharapkan dirimu yang ada di sana menoleh ke arahku, meskipun di antara kau dan aku selalu ada jendela sebagai pembatas./ "Maaf, jika aku membuatmu terganggu,"/"Justru karena kau tidak melakukannya lagi itu malah membuatku terganggu,"/ AU-Warning inside/ Special fic untuk menyambut SasuSaku Fanday. RnR?


**WINDOW**

.

**Piscesaurus©2014**

**Standard diclaimer applied**

**OneShot – AU – T – Sasusaku **

**Warning:**

Alur cepat, minim dialog, diksi buruk, deskripsi bertele-tele, Sakura centric, cerita pasaran, typo

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy reading!**

.

Terlalu _cliché _jika aku mengharapkan dirimu yang ada di sana menoleh ke arahku, menatapku barang sedetik, tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Tapi itulah yang selalu aku harapkan. Aku ingin suatu saat ada angin yang menerpa lembut wajahmu dan menyadarkanmu bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu, mengamati gerak-gerikmu, menghafalkan tingkah laku dan kebiasaanmu, meskipun di antara kau dan aku selalu ada jendela sebagai pembatas.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mempercepat langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan tanah basah menuju sebuah café yang berada di depan kampusnya. Tas ransel berwarna _soft pink _miliknya ia alihfungsikan sementara untuk dijadikan payung karena hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba. Ia mendesah lega manakala dirinya berhasil sampai di café tersebut dan menempatkan diri di sebuah bangku dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke gedung fakultas manajemen.

"Tidak melihat perkiraan cuaca lagi, Haruno?" sapa seorang _butler_ seraya menggerakkan pena di tangan kanannya ke sebuah buku catatan kecil.

Gadis yang dipanggil Haruno itu hanya mendengus sebal, "Seperti biasa, Sai, kalau bisa aku pinjam jaketmu sekalian ya, hehe," ujarnya diiringi sebuah cengiran.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas. Antara maklum dan sudah hafal dengan tabiat perempuan yang merupakan pelanggan tetap café ini itu, tapi anehnya, perempuan itu hanya akan datang setiap hari Senin dan Rabu pukul 2 siang, tidak peduli apakah hari itu sedang hujan badai, hujan petir, hujan salju, atau bahkan hujan batu sekalipun. Gadis itu juga akan duduk di bangku yang sama. Memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela seolah tengah menerawang jauh ditemani secangkir _lemon tea _hangat dan _headset _putih yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Sai kembali dengan sebuah nampan di mana secangkir _lemon tea _hangatterletak di atasnya dan sebuah jaket _baseball _berwarna _dark blue _di lengan kanannya.

"Ini pesananmu, Tuan Putri," ujar pemuda itu menaruh nampannya di atas meja sambil menyodorkan jaketnya yang langsung dipakai oleh Sakura.

"_Thanks_, Shimura," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Sai.

Gadis beriris _viridian _itu menyesap tehnya sebentar kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Gadis itu tampak tengah menerawang jauh ke sebuah titik di mana terlihat beberapa pemuda tengah berjalan beriringan ke sebuah tempat parkir dan… _voila_!

Bibir tipis gadis itu melengkung ke atas, setelah manik klorofilnya menangkap sosok yang selama ini mendapat peringkat teratas sebagai objek favoritnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang tengah membawa ransel berwarna coklat dengan sedikit corak merah, yang hari ini mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan kaos putih serta celana jeans hitam.

Pemuda yang kini tengah menepuk belakang kepala laki-laki berambut _spike blonde _di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang selalu mencuri atensinya.

Pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

-..-

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sial, hari ini ia bangun kesiangan! Dan demi Tuhan, ia akan benar-benar mencekik leher adik laki-lakinya jika si tengil itu berani mengganti setelan waktu _alarm_nya lagi!

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedikit terengah-engah setelah dirinya berada di koridor lantai 6. Untung hari ini gadis itu tidak mengenakan _wedges_, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi kakinya sehabis melakukan lari _marathon_ menaiki tangga. _Will it be great_? _She doubts_.

Perempuan beriris _jade_ itu sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela yang ada di samping pintu masuk ruang kelasnya, mencari tahu apakah si _killer _Orochimaru sudah masuk atau belum. Tapi nasib, ia baru melompat sekali, itupun tidak sampai, dan suara menggelegar Oro-_sensei _cukup membuat Sakura malu.

"Aku sudah di dalam, Haruno-_san_, silakan masuk, atau perlu kuambilkan tangga untuk mengecek apakah pelajaranku sudah selesai atau belum?"

Dan yeah, perempuan itu berjalan memasuki kelas dengan memasang muka tebal –baginya, dan muka semerah tomat –bagi yang melihatnya. Sakura mengambil tempat di barisan paling belakang, di bangku paling pojok, dekat dengan tembok dan juga jendela. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah _binder _dan mencatat apa yang sempat ia catat, selebihnya? Ia bisa meminjam catatan Tenten. Ia yakin gadis itu memiliki catatan yang super lengkap, mengingat keterampilan temannya itu yang mampu mengingat banyak kata dalam waktu yang singkat.

.

Sakura mendesah bosan. Ia sudah duduk di bangku ini selama kurang lebih 2 jam dan _lecture _dari Oro-_sensei _belum juga selesai. Entah apa yang _sensei _itu jelaskan di depan sana.

Oro-_sensei _sebenarnya adalah seorang professor filsafat yang tiba-tiba ngotot untuk mengajar di kelas _design_. Ia mengajar dengan berlandaskan metode menjabarkan segala hal mengenai pengertian, pengertian, dan pengertian. Karena bagi laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, mirip model iklan _shampoo_ itu, _design _punya kaitan yang erat dengan filsafat, jadi mereka yang masuk ke kelas _design _harus mau memahami filsafat, begitu kira-kira doktrin sepihak beliau.

Sakura mendesah pelan sambil mengetukkan penanya beberapa kali ke atas kertas sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menopang pipinya. Kentara sekali ia bosan dengan mata pelajaran ini, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ikut sekali saja nilai C sudah menanti.

Gadis itu pun memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela. Barangkali ada hal menarik yang bisa menghilangkan kejenuhannya dan manik _emerald _di dalam bola matanya segera melirik ke kanan, ke kiri, mencoba mencari sesuatu hingga akhirnya tatapan gadis itu berhenti pada sebuah objek yang agak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda yang kini tengah berada di kelas yang berseberangan dengannya, di gedung fakultas manajemen. Ia bisa melihat objek itu memiliki bahu tegap, pipi tirus, tapi rambutnya itu yang membuat Sakura tertarik. Rambut yang mirip dengan pantat –ehem, maaf, ayam.

Merasa mendapat ide, Sakura segera mengambil pensil dan menggambar laki-laki tadi di salah satu halaman yang ada di _sketch book_ berukuran A5 miliknya. Tidak butuh lama bagi gadis itu untuk memvisualkannya.

_Voici_!

Gadis itu tersenyum sebentar memandangi hasil karyanya. Ia kemudian mengembalikan lagi pandangan serta atensinya ke arah jendela, menatap rambut yang terlihat kebiruan apabila diterpa cahaya matahari itu. Menatap pemuda yang menarik fokus _emerald_nya siang itu.

.

Bunyi ponsel yang berdering terdengar cukup mengganggu mengingat ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Iya, masih 6 pagi bagi seorang Haruno Sakura karena hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Sungguh, ia berniat untuk bergelung dibawah selimut seharian penuh ini, jika ia tidak mengingat ucapan Ino, temannya, untuk segera menyusul ke taman, melakukan _jogging_.

Sebal. Itu yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Kenapa untuk _jogging _saja, gadis beriris _aquamarine _itu harus ditemani oleh seorang Haruno Sakura? Huh! Apa temannya yang mirip Barbie itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya tidak suka berkeringat?

Tapi mau tak mau, dengan nyawa yang masih terpisah-pisah, Sakura bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan segera berganti pakaian. Tidak usah mandi, pikirnya. Toh, jika ia _jogging_, ia akan berkeringat, kalau ia berkeringat dalam keadaan sudah mandi itu kan sama saja artinya dengan buang-buang air dan sabun! Tidak hemat! Hehe…

Cih. Bilang saja kau malas mandi, Sakura.

.

"Bentar, ya, Sak, mau ambil minum. Kau mau minum apa?"

Saat ini, gadis bermanik _jade _itu tengah berada di kediaman Yamanaka –lebih tepatnya sih di toko bunga milik temannya itu, setelah melakukan acara _jogging _yang berubah menjadi acara jalan sehat karena Sakura yang kekeuh tidak mau lari. Alasannya karena tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda itu memang mudah berkeringat. Jadi, jalan sehat saja sudah membuat beberapa bagian kaos kuning polosnya basah dibanjiri oleh peluh.

"Yang dingin, _Pig_," sahutnya dengan senyuman kecil terpoles di wajah cantiknya.

"Oke," dan perempuan dengan rambut dikucir _ponytail _itu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah mengamati bunga-bunga yang ada di dalam toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka itu.

Baru saja ia akan melihat bunga lily yang ada di sebuah vas putih, sesosok bayangan yang ia kenal terperangkap di dalam retina matanya secara tiba-tiba. Bayangan yang kini terlihat jelas tengah berlari dengan handuk putih melingkari lehernya itu membuat jantung Sakura bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Jelas saja karena pemuda yang tengah berlari itu adalah pemuda yang selalu ia tatap dengan penuh kagum di tiap kedipan matanya.

Sakura membeku beberapa detik, menyaksikan laki-laki itu berlalu dari hadapannya, sampai suara merdu Ino memanggil namanya. Suara yang memecah fokus gadis merah muda itu dari sang pangeran yang ia perhatikan melalui jendela, untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

"Kau tertarik dengan si Uchiha itu?"suara nyaring Ino membuat kedua pipi Sakura dijalari rasa hangat.

Perempuan beriris _jade_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin, aku hanya mengaguminya," gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, "Sebatas perasaan mengagumi," sambungnya pelan, berusaha fokus dengan buku yang tengah ia baca.

Ino mendengus jengah, "Jawaban apa itu, tidak bertanggungjawab sama sekali."

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bertanggungjawab seperti apa? Setahuku, perasaanku ini memang hanya sebatas mengagumi, Yamanaka-_sensei_," elak Sakura dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, kan?" sambungnya.

Gadis bermanik biru itu merotasikan bola matanya, "Tapi, Saki, kau itu sudah mirip orang kasmaran dan kau bilang 'tidak mungkin'? Hey, itu tidak mustahil, kau tahu?" jelas gadis itu sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas, seolah tidak peduli dengan topik yang tengah mereka debatkan.

"Tapi, kumohon," Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan temannya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan sedih jika melihatnya bersama perempuan lain."

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memang dia sudah punya pacar?"

Ino menggidikkan kepalanya, "Menurut informasi yang kutahu..."

"Mm?"

"Iya."

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang membuat air muka Sakura berubah menjadi sendu. Benarkah ia hanya sebatas mengagumi pemuda itu? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu.

.

Hari ini, matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerahnya sehingga membuat beberapa orang mengeluh mengapa hari ini tidak hujan saja? Memang aneh, di saat hujan orang-orang meminta panas dan di saat panas, mereka meminta hujan.

Seperti biasa, gadis bersurai merah itu baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju café di depan kampus, ketika permata zamrudnya menangkap keberadaan pemuda bermarga Uchiha tengah berdiri di depannya dengan radius 500 meter. Tanpa jendela sebagai pembatas. Hanya udara kosong dan jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Pemuda itu tampak sedang menunggu seseorang, terlihat dari gelagatnya yang mengecek jam tangannya berulangkali dan benar saja, tidak sampai satu tiga menit, seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut yang senada dengan milik Uchiha bungsu itu, keluar dari sebuah mobil berwarna _metallic black_. Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang sebentar dan tiba-tiba lengan laki-laki itu bergerak melingkari pinggang perempuan beriris mutiara di sampingnya lalu–

–mengecup kening gadis itu.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas tangan yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya. Jika saja tas itu bisa berbicara, mungkin ia sudah merintih kesakitan karena tangan gadis beriris _viridian _itu mencengkeram terlalu erat. Membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kebas.

Hati gadis itu terasa begitu kebas.

Seperti mati rasa, karena jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Ia terdiam.

Kakinya entah mengapa terasa kaku dan berat untuk ia gerakkan.

Tapi–

–apa yang salah?

Mengapa matanya terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak?

_Emerald _itu memandang nanar pemandangan di depannya. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan tujuan awalnya dan memilih pergi kemanapun. Kemanapun asal hatinya tidak sesakit ini.

.

Aku pikir jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa kehadiran sebuah jendela di antara kita, semua akan baik, bahkan lebih baik, tapi jika aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku lebih baik memandangmu dari balik jendela sehingga semuanya tetap baik-baik saja, sama seperti sebelumnya.

.

Sejak kejadian yang menggores hati itu, sudah lebih dari sebulan Sakura tidak mampir lagi ke café langganannya. Kini ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya berada di perpustakaan dan membaca beberapa buku mengenai _design interior_. Mata hijaunya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, membaca baris demi baris tulisan yang ada di buku berukuran lumayan besar dan tebal itu. Kemudian tangan gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu segera bergerak dengan lihai memindai apa yang ada di buku tadi ke dalam buku catatan kecilnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan rangkuman untuk satu bab selama kurang lebih empat jam, ia melirik ke jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Gadis itu merenggangkan otot dan persendiannya sebentar sembari menguap. Ia segera membereskan buku dan peralatan tulisnya, memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu mengembalikan buku _design interior _tadi ke rak nomor sembilan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan penuh buku itu.

.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan sesaat setelah ia sampai di pelataran kampus. Ia bingung harus pergi kemana, mengingat masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum bertemu Ino di rumah Anko-_sensei _yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kampus, untuk mengurus beberapa tugas. Gadis itu tampak menimbang-nimbang. Jika ia pulang maka ia akan membuang uangnya hanya untuk naik _monorail_ sebanyak dua kali dan di sinilah gadis itu berada. Di depan sebuah café yang selama sebulan ini ia tinggalkan.

Sakura tersenyum kecut ketika memorinya memutar ulang pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan hatinya itu. Ia menggeleng sekilas, mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bergegas melangkahan kakinya masuk ke dalam café yang cukup ramai itu dengan langkah perlahan.

Bibir Sakura terlihat melengkung tipis ke atas saat menyadari bahwa bangku tempat ia mengamati Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya bangku yang kosong. Ia merasa seperti bangku itu khusus disisakan untuknya. Bangku yang menjadi saksi bagaimana seringnya _emerald _gadis itu memonitori gerak-gerik si pemuda bermanik _obsidian _nan tampan yang sempat merenggut hatinya. Atau masih? Entahlah…

Sejujurnya Sakura sangsi jika yang ia rasakan kini adalah perasaan kecewa karena cinta. _Hell_, ia bukan pengikut paham cinta-pada-pandangan-pertama. Tapi, saat ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Ino, gadis berambut _blonde _itu dengan yakin mendoktrin dirinya, Haruno Sakura, jatuh cinta dan patah hati pada si bungsu Uchiha.

'Hah,'

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan segera menarik napas dalam-dalam, sedalam mungkin ketika sesak di dadanya membuncah saat ingatannya me-_replay _kembali semua hal tentang pemuda itu, seperti kebiasaannya yang selalu memasukkan kedua telapak tangan ke dalam saku celana ataupun minuman kesukaan laki-laki itu, kopi pahit tanpa gula.

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Ternyata satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang cukup bagi seorang Haruno Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak perasaan yang diam-diam mengakar di hatinya dan malah menjadi luka saat ia mencabutnya dengan paksa.

"Kau… Haruno Sakura?" suara _baritone _tiba-tiba menelusup masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya, membuat perempuan itu berjingit kaget dan segera membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

Gadis itu terpaku, membisu. Seluruh persendiannya seperti dipatri kuat saat _emerald _miliknya bertemu dengan dua manik sekelam batu _obsidian _di hadapannya.

Ia mengenal pemuda itu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahkan.

Pemuda itu, Sasuke, menatapnya dengan intens disertai _gesture _kesukaannya –kedua tangan di dalam saku celana _jeans_nya. _Gesture _yang membuat laki-laki begitu mempesona. Laki-laki yang dengan begitu mudahnya mengobrak-abrik sistem saraf perasanya. Laki-laki yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis sesaat, menyadari gadis di depannya bungkam. Sebegitu mempesonakah dirinya? Pikir pemuda itu narsis yang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Sebulan ini aku mencari perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura," suara _baritone _milik Sasuke kembali menampilkan keabstrakannya dengan wujud berupa gelombang yang mampu menggelitik _membrane timpani _Sakura.

"Kata temanku, ada seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang selalu memperhatikanku," laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap lurus ke dalam kolam hijau di kedua mataSakura, yang tidak tahu mengapa terasa begitu menyejukkan.

"Perempuan itu memperhatikanku dari sebuah café yang ada di depan fakultasnya. Jadi," pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap hujan yang mulai turun rintik-rintik melalui jendela di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengembalikan lagi pandangannya pada gadis merah muda itu.

"–kau memperhatikanku dari sini, ya?" lanjutnya yang sukses membuat kedua pipi gadis Haruno itu berwarna merah muda, seperti mahkotanya.

"Apa aku bisa kelihatan dari sini sehingga membuat seorang perempuan terus menerus datang dan duduk di tempat yang sama hanya untuk memperhatikanku?"

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Antara malu dan takut.

Sungguh, dalam hati ia merutuki keputusannya datang ke café ini.

"Maaf, jika aku membuatmu terganggu," bibir gadis itu mencicit. "Tapi, aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi, kok, jadi kau tenang saja," sambungnya, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertaubat dari segala dosanya dan patut dibebaskan dari hukuman.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala gadis itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Tanpa pemuda itu ketahui bahwa perbuatannya tadi membuat tubuh Sakura seperti dialiri sengatan listrik. Belum lagi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup cepat, sehingga membuat gadis itu khawatir kalau-kalau Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Ugh, memalukan!

"Kau tahu, Sak?" pemuda itu menatap lembut gadis di depannya, "Kau salah," ujarnya yang sukses menautkan kedua alis gadis bersurai merah muda itu, pertanda bahwa ia bingung.

"Justru karena kau tidak melakukannya lagi itu malah membuatku terganggu," tambahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

_Please_, sejujurnya gadis itu paham maksud ucapan laki-laki di depannya. Lihat saja, pipinya bersemu merah lagi, bahkan sekarang sampai ke kupingnya! Tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh terlalu _delusional_. Bisa saja, kan, pemuda itu lidahnya kesleo? Yah, mengingat status Sasuke yang sudah dimiliki gadis lain.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar. Ia memandang Sakura tepat di _jade_ miliknya.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Serius.

Ya, Sakura bisa menangkap nada serius di dalam ucapan si Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi–

–Sakura bingung, dia harus bersikap seperti apa atau bagaimana. Dia ingin sekali berkata, 'Ya, aku juga menyukaimu,' namun rasionalitasnya mengingatkan gadis itu mengenai fakta bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak _single _lagi.

"Tapi, bukannya kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" gadis itu bertanya dengan suara mencicit dengan nada kecewa.

Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Siapa?"

"Perempuan berambut hitam, yang cantik itu," tutur Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Sasuke menahan tawanya yang hampir saja meledak. Astaga, ia tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya gadis manis di depannya ini berpikir seperti itu, "Dengar Sakura, dia itu sepupuku, Hinata. Jangan cemburu!"

Sakura terdiam. Antara malu dan senang. Malu karena sudah salah sangka dan senang karena ternyata laki-laki di depannya itu masih _single _alias _have not taken yet_.

"Jadi," Sasuke menghela napasnya sebentar, "Kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Dan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan ajakan pemuda itu.

.

**DONE!**

.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, dari mana kau tahu aku menyukaimu?"

"Dari temanku,"

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku? Kita kan baru bertemu sekali ini,"

"Hm… Rahasia,"

"Ih, Sasuke-_kun_, menyebalkan!"

"Menyebalkan pun tetap kau perhatikan juga, kan?"

.

_Maybe that window which had been very tired knowing about you who love him, asked the wind to whisper the one who you fall for, that there's a girl sitting next to window, watching over him._

.

**A/N**:

Cerita lain untuk menyambut SasuSaku fanday, yeay!

Jika menemukan typo, silakan PM saya^^

Review and concrit, readers-_san?_

Sankyu!


End file.
